


Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez (Chapter 2-Looking Out)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Anthony “Gay Tony” Prince is Bisexual, Drug Use, F/M, GTA Online-Afterhours DLC, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Luis Lopez meets Lester Crest, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Luis goes out with Marina to get more used to the streets of LS. But it's not what he expects as he's introduced to a notorious cyber-criminal who knows more about him than he realizes. Then he's off to the airport as Tony is coming to LS determined to restart their nightclub empire.
Series: Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez (Chapter 2-Looking Out)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I can improve on the dialogue between Luis and Lester. But I feel like this has a lot of potential as c'mon, if you're a new criminal to LS like Luis is, who better to get introduced to than Lester Crest? Hope you enjoy.

Luis and Marina got on the office elevator down to one of her three luxury car garages. They came down on what was her first garage.

“Woah…living the high life I see,” Luis said curiously as he saw the first six cars walking in from the elevator.

“This is just the start, honey. Choice is yours,” Marina smiled.

“I think I’m gonna let you pick for me. I still don’t feel like a man yet,” Luis laughed sarcastically.

Marina then led Luis past four of the cars to the fifth car in line, a streamlined hypercar mostly pink but with a black hood and golden letters.

“You and your sarcasm Lopez. Fine, we’ll take the pink hypercar. Deveste Eight. One of Principe’s newest babies. You drive. I’ll tell you where to go,” she pointed as she and Luis got into the car.

“Fancy. But how we getting out of here?” Luis wondered.

“Drive a bit forward into that car elevator there. It’ll take care of the rest,” Marina replied.

A minute or two later, the pair were out and about in the center of the city, driving out of the parking garage underneath the building.

**The present (three weeks later)…..**

The duo that had kidnapped Marina were desperate to get to their hideout with their captive as soon as possible. They had just raced away from the casino and got onto a road alongside the highway going north into the Senora desert.

“So, Juan? You really think the boss will pay good for this bitch? What we even taking her for?” the driver asked his partner.

“Look, hombre. Don’t ask too many questions. Boss said something about her boyfriend not paying her debts....”

Marina momentarily stopped muffling and struggling to listen in on her captors’ conversation. She heard something about a “Gay Tony not paying the boss”. Right then and there she knew this was Tony’s fault. She was pissed that her boyfriend yet again was behind on debts to a mobster as with numerous others back in Liberty. And this time she was kidnapped, bound and gagged because of his debts, even as a seemingly untouchable IAA agent. She could only continue kicking the window, struggling, and muffling as the ride continued. Suddenly, they made an abrupt stop.

The duo had stopped in front of Martin Madrazo’s estate on the road just outside of the city.

“Woah…we can’t keep her here! Keep going, ese!” said the second goon.

“What? Then what’s the point of kidnapping this bitch if we can’t deliver her to the boss?” the driver asked in confusion.

“Just keep going. We got a spot for her near the Alamo,” the second goon replied before they resumed their drive.

**Three weeks earlier…**

Luis and Marina had driven to the eastern suburbs of Los Santos. Luis was awestruck as they raced through the center of Paradise. But to him, it was barely any different than Liberty. They had come up on one of the poorer neighborhoods on the eastern side of town blended in with the industrial factories.

“Look, Lopez. I lied. You aren’t here on an assignment,” Marina revealed as she snorted one last batch of cocaine in her hand.

“Then what am I here for?” Luis replied.

“You’re meeting someone. You’ll like this special someone,” Marina continued as she and Luis got out in front of one of the houses.

“I’m sure I will,” Luis huffed sarcastically, suspicious as usual with yet another “friend” of hers considering Marina’s past shenanigans back East.

Luis then followed Marina up to the front porch. This particular house had a “No trespassing” sign hanging plus a security camera above the front door.

“Mr. Crest? It’s that time again!” Marina yelled, flipping the camera off.

Not even thirty seconds later the door opened.

“Come in!” wheezed the voice inside.

Marina and Luis both walked inside the small four room house filled with boxes of computers and surveillance equipment.

“Marina? What is it this time? Hello, Mr.…” the wheelchair bound Lester Crest turned around to Luis from his desktop.

“Lopez. Luis Lopez,” Luis confirmed his identity to the veteran criminal.

“Nothing, Lester. I just came by to introduce Luis here to you. He can be your handyman on shit. Maybe better than myself,” Marina explained.

“Uh…don’t we have other business to attend to?” Luis asked insistently.

“Lopez, this is the business. Lester, get Mr. Lopez situated. I gotta go. Lopez, behave yourself. I know how you are…,” Marina said as she hurried out the door.

“Where the hell you going Marina? You can’t just leave me here in a city that I barely know!” Luis ran after her.

“Lopez, you’ll be fine. It’s fucking Los Santos. Besides, I got IAA business. Later!” she yelled as she got in her hypercar and sped away.

“ _Maldita perra_! Unbelieveable!” Luis exploded.

Luis then went back inside to calm down and talk to his potential new employer.

“Heh…Agent Marina Sanchez is quite something isn’t she?” Lester chucked.

“Tell me about it. Especially for a government agent,” Luis replied.

“Kid, I know who you are. I could use a guy like you,” Lester revealed.

“Really? And I am?”

“Luis Fernando Lopez. Born in Liberty City to Dominican-American parents in 1983. Sent to Juvenile Hall for shooting a teacher, then arrested for grand theft auto, and arrested again for assault. Is released and begins work for Anthony “Gay Tony” Prince, nightclub mongrel in Liberty City. Is known as a loyal bodyguard and friend to the man known for dominating both the straight and gay nightclubs for twenty plus years and will do anything, even murder for his boss,” Lester read off his computer.

“Fair enough. What’s all this surveillance and equipment for? You getting ready for World War Three?” Luis asked in curiosity.

“Alright alright. You can say I’m a genius,” Lester laughed with his usual creepy smile.

“Again, fair enough. What do you need?”

“Listen, I wish I had something solid lined up. I’ll let you know when the opportunity comes. What’s an important person like yourself doing out here? You should be back in Liberty with your boss,” Lester offered.

“Now that you mention it, my boss is actually thinking about moving out here. Marina said something about the mayor reopening the nightclubs and a casino,” Luis explained.

“Yes, yes. Mayor Grillo. Finally passed the Nightlife Resurrection Act. Gonna rebuild this fucking ghost town to compete with Venturas again. Or so he says…” Lester replied.

“Wait, what?” Luis said, confused.

“Never mind that. He’s not wrong you know. Anyway, why else would the famous Tony Prince move out here?” Lester asked.

“Well…since you claim to know so much about me, you do know about Tony’s problems?” Luis went on.

“Yes. Your boss is a fucking wreck, no offense. But he’s got a problem with drugs and a notorious debt with many of the city’s mobsters and loan sharks. Does both Giovanni Ancelotti and Ray Bulgarin ring a fucking bell?” Lester went on.

“Holy shit man, you seem to be the real deal. But why the wheelchair?” Luis wondered.

“Wasting disease. Unfortunately, I can’t get involved in the dirty work. My friend, planning is my expertise,” Lester laughed, cocking his glasses at Luis.

Suddenly, Luis’s phone rang.

“Oh shit. Excuse me. Hello…,” Luis said.

“Luis. Thank God you picked up. How’s Paradise treating you?” Tony’s voice rang in Luis’ ear.

“Tone! Heh, never better. Listen, about Marina…” Luis replied before Tony interrupted him.

“Marina? Absolute fucking sweetheart. But Lou, listen. You with her?”

“No, boss. She actually just left me here at this stranger’s house. Very tech savvy to put it lightly,” 

“That’s great. I actually am on the way down to LS. Plane’s almost at LSIA. Come and pick me up ASAP. But don’t tell her a fucking thing. I want this to be a surprise,” Tony insisted.

“T, what you up to now boss?” Luis insisted, suspecting another one of Tony’s crazy plans.

“Don’t worry about it Lou. We’ll be fine. Gotta go…” Tony said before abruptly hanging up on Luis.

“Tone, wait…shit!” Luis yelled.

“Look, Mr. Crest. It was nice meeting you. But I gotta go pick up Tone from the airport,” Luis said before walking out the door.

“Wait. Before you go, here’s my number. Don’t go leaking it to too many people. I like to keep myself low-profile. But otherwise, come back if I find any opportunities for you,” Lester said, giving Luis a slip with his number.

“Thanks, Mr. Crest. I’ll definitely keep you in mind. See ya around, OK?” Luis said as he walked out of Lester’s house.

Twenty or so minutes later, Luis had randomly stolen a four door SUV and used the GPS system to find his way around the southern side of the city to the busy highway leading to and from the bustling LSIA then his phone rang again.

“Lou. How far are you from the airport?” Tony asked.

“Not too far boss. On the highway to it now,”

“There’s an upper deck and a lower deck. Park outside of the lower deck. See ya in a few,” Tony instructed Luis before hanging up.

Luis eventually made it into the heart of the airport complex that included a three-story parking garage in the center of the complex. He parked his car outside of the lower passenger entrance and waited for Tony.

After a few minutes of waiting by the car, Luis heard a familiar voice.

“Luis fucking Lopez!” an aged Tony Prince came out and hugged Luis with luggage in hand.

“What’s going on T?” Luis smiled.

The drugs and alcohol had taken a toll on Tony over the years. Once, he was a handsome and powerful nightclub figure. Now he was somewhat thinner and had lost weight, yet he still had a decent checkered suit on. But here was he and Luis Lopez, determined to rebuild their nightclub empire from the ground up.

“So…where we going boss?” Luis asked.

“Alright Lou. Step one of restarting our empire is to buy a building, right? You ain’t gonna like this Lou but I had to use most of Marina’s money she sent us for this,” Tony sighed.

“Tone. She’s crazy. She isn’t gonna be too happy when she finds out the money you sent her is wasted on a building,” Luis replied.

“I know, I know. But what choice do we have? Besides Lou, we have her protection. Out here, with her controlling the crime and the police, everything from here on out will be fucking great! Also, she needs a place or two to party, right? Gotta take real advantage of this Lou, especially now that San Andreas wants to play ball to the entertainment players,” Tony said confidently.

“I don’t know Tone. Can we really re-establish Masionette and Hercules? Out here?” Luis asked worryingly.

“Lou, after all these years of you being under me, you gotta improve your attitude my friend. And you talk about me being a fucking pessimist worrying about bullshit. Marina’s right. You need a therapist,” Tony sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever T. Maybe when you and Marina finally settle down together and get off the pills and coke, I’ll get a therapist,” Luis sighed.

“OK. Let’s shut the fuck up a minute and just enjoy the scenery,” Tony insisted as he put in the directions to a “Mission Row” on the GPS.

Less than ten minutes later, Tony and Luis had arrived at their destination within some buildings, including the Templar Hotel.

“One of the more glamorous sections of town, Lou! Our new lives begin here!” Tony exclaimed.

“Here’s to it Tone…” Luis sighed.

(Grand Theft Auto-The Ballad of Marina Sanchez...To Be Continued)


End file.
